Counting Stars (A Tom Hiddleston Fanfic)
by jenniepearl
Summary: What happens when Ora runs into the famous Actor Tom
1. Chapter 1

**I want to dedicate this whole story to helped this story and she contributed a lot to this is my inspiration to And my role model as a writer**

The alarm blared out from Ora's phone but her eyes were already wide open and ready for the day to hops out of bed trying her best not to wake up her roomate. She slides off her bed gently. Then she creeped across the room to her dresser where her gym clothes are all ready laid glances at her little Shakespeare figurines neatly placed on her smiles at the little Duke Orsino. As she picks him up she says "If music be the food of love, play on.". A smile appears on her slowly place him back in the same exact spot trying not to bump the others out of sighs, if only love were the way Shakespeare paints it, Ora would be happy. She shakes herself out of her own thoughts and pulls herself together for her morning jog. She slips into her black jogging pants and black tank slips her feet into her nikes and jogs down the stairs to the front grabs her blue hoodie that matches her running shoes as she runs out the slides the hoodie over her head and begins her run. As she begins her run she places earbuds in her ear and starts to jog.

Enter ORSINO, CURIO, and other lords; Musicians playing

"If music be the food of love, play on.

Give me excess of it that, surfeiting,

The appetite may sicken, and so die.

That strain again, it had a dying fall.

Oh, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound,

That breathes upon a bank of violets,

Stealing and giving odor. Enough, no more.

'Tis not so sweet now as it was before."

Starts playing in the ear buds.

Ora is so into the words of Shakespeare that she doesn't take in her surroundings. She inhales and tries to catch herself but finds herself on the concerte . A sharp pain shoots through her body and a voice washes over her."I'm so sorry m..." He starts, bending down to help her, he stumbles on his words as he gets caught up in her eyes. She jumps up not hiding her well built frame and she dusts it off like it was nothing. He looks a bit bewildered as she limps off without saying anything. "Umm Darling you dropped your ipod." She sighs with furstration. She turns around with a smile to hide it but is almost knock down again. The gentleman catches her this time. "I'm so sorry love." She puts another smile on her face," It's okay and Thanks you." she say as she grabs her Ipod. "Please let me help you home." She says "No Thank you." in a stern voice. "You can barely walk." but before she can protest, he lifts her like a fireman and heads toward his house. "Put my down." He looks down at her and shakes his head."Well if your going to take me home atleast go in the right direction." She points toward the way she came from. "Well darling I'm not We are going to my place.." She narrows her eyes, "Why?" "No offense love but it looks like you have been jogging for 4 miles." She rolls her eyes even though she knows he is correct. "I just started my run so my house is only a couple of yards away." He point to a small house with flowers and bushes all around it. She rolls her eyes and mumbles "Thats pitiful." He just shrugs his shoulders . "I'm going to sit you down is that okay." Ora nods her head. This was her chance she was going to run for sits her down gracefully and turns around to unlock the takes a deep breath before turning around to run. She barley makes it down the steps before she falls face first onto the grunts from the pain which catches the man attention. He turns around and sees her. She quickly gets up and starts running well more like limping. She makes it half way across the yard before she collapses onto the ground causing more pain. He rushes down the steps and kneels beside her. As he places his hands on her shoulder to help her he whispers into her ear "You are quite stubborn Love." She tries to pull away but the man tightens his grip. Ora sighs and decides to give in. "Before I go into your house I would like to know your name." Before he answers her,he picks her up bridal style. " My name is Tom." he says with a smile on his face. "Well Tom thanks for everything." She says through gritted teeth. "Your welcome love." he whispers in her ear as he carries her inside and lays her on the couch. " I'll get you some ice miss..." he looks at her and waits for her response. "Oh sorry my name is Ora and whats with the sun glasses ,we are inside." She raises and eye brow and looks at him just ignores her and gets some ice. She slowly bends down to take off her shoe when she gets light then decides to sit back up. Tom walks out of the kitchen to see Ora looking at his Shakespeare story collection. " You like Shakespeare do you?" His words causing Ora to jump. She just shrugges her shoulders because she doesn't trust a man that wont take off his shades. Tom takes his hand and starts untieing her shoe and slips it off gently not wanting to cause any pain. "So Ora why are you so stubborn.?" She glares at him before answering "Why do you wear sun glasses inside?" He places his hand on his chest and says "Shots Fire." Causing Ora to laugh. "Okay Ora if I take my shades off you wont tell anybody anything." She looks at him confused before she nods her head and take the ice pack from him and places it on her ackle. Tom slowly takes his sunglasses off for some reason he believes that he can trust her. Ora gasp and places her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that in was Tom Hiddleston. No wonder he was charming she thought to herself. He gives her his famous smile that makes her want to faint. Now it all fits together the short curl locks with the tall lanky just sits there with a blank expression. Tom smiles while taking the ice out of her hand and hold it to her ankle. " I think you should be able to walk on your own by tomorrow." She just nods, she can't believe she is in the same room with Tom. " Umm Ora ." She shakes her head and comes back to earth. "Sorry Mr. Hiddleston I ." He cuts her off before she can finish. "No need to apologize love. and I'm just Tom to you." She nods her head at him. Her stomach growls, she looks way embarrassed. "Is someone hungry?" he says with a smirk on his face. She can't help but blush as when she is about to speak Tom picks her up and takes her to the he was sitting down she asked "Tom what are you doing?" He looks at her with a smirk " I'm going to cook you breakfast." She goes to protest but he places his narrow lips against hers kissable slaps Tom across the looks at her with regret in his eyes."I'm sorry Ora I shouldn't have,it wont happen again." She looks at him and begins to speak "Tom I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard. You surprised me.I just met you. Can we just be friends?" Tom turns around from the oven. " Ora I would Love that more than anything else in the world." These words from Tom made Ora blush harder than she has ever before. They spend the rest of the day getting to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first sentence to "maybe love at first sight was as real as shakespere wrote it" belongs to NacywritesHiddles whom is someone you should follow**

* * *

><p>Ora looks at the clock after spending all day in this apartment. She'd eaten every meal here,"Oh my gosh Tom it's so late!" Had they really spent that long exchanging stories? She couldn't help that he was so interesting."I'm a day behind on my story!" She panicked thinking of her deadlines. Tom could hear the frustration in her voice, "I'll have to work double tomorrow" she sighs, getting up but forgetting about he ankle. Pain jolts her and she slumps back down."Shit Ora!" Tom fusses over her, "I'll drive you home it's too late and you can't walk that far anyway!" Instead of arguing with him she just accepts it. He grabs his keys and holds his arms out to lift her, she freezes up a little in his powerful gaze, but doesn't have time to protest. He already has her scooped into his arms and is heading out of the door. He carries her in the dark to the car, she wonders again how she's even in this situation, with Tom Hiddleston of all people."I'm going to sit you down, now you aren't going to run again are you?" He grins. She just rolls her eyes causing him to laugh. Slowly he sits her down and opens the door to his luxurious Jaguar. He moves to pick her up but she stops him,"I can get myself into the car thank you!" She says with a smile on her face. He just nods his head, he can't help himself though so he shuts the door for her. He can't believe it but he's already besotted with Ora, he could spend every day with her. He jumps onto the driver side, his legs are so long the seat is right back, almost too far for him to reach the wheel! She giggles at him and he gives her a confused look,"What's so funny?" He asks raising his eyebrow causing her to laugh even harder. Her stomach begins to hurt from her hysteria but she catches her breath before commenting,"Your legs are too long for this car!" He starts to laugh with her then, they aren't sure why either, maybe love at first sight was as real as Shakespere wrote it? They rode all the way to her house in silent. Tom concentrated on the road not sure what to wrong with me. Every time Tom touches me I feel sparks. And his voice makes me want to melt. This morning It was just a normal day and now I'm riding home with Tom freaking is snapped out of her thoughts when Tom started shaking her and telling her they have arrived. Before Tom can even get out of the is out and running inside causing pain to shoot through her body. Tom tries to catch her but it is to late she slams the door and locks stands on the sidewalk a little taken aback, not sure what to do. She obviously was uncomfortable around him and he has made her so with his intensity. His heart sinks as he stares at her door."Goodnight Ora." Placing his hand on the door. He turns around and leaves sad and brokenhearted. He didn't even get her glances out the window heartbroken. Why did she run?She sighs and begins limping up the stairs. Her roommate comes out of their room Drunk."Where you been Ora? I saw you with that hot shot. Did You tap that because I would've." Ora can smell the alcohol on her breath." Go away Lizzie your drunk." Ora was aggravated now and was ready to to bed. She tries to walk around Lizzie whom grabs her. Ora tries to get away but its no use Lizzie is stronger "Where do you think your going." Ora spat in her face before she repied "I'm going to b-" But is cut off when Lizzie throws her down the yelps in pain before slowly standing up and running out the door. Where was she going to go? Her phone was in her room since she likes to jog in of her neighbors where asleep and she had no money with her since her wallet was also in her was pretty sure some of her ribs where bruised but the nearest hospital was 20 miles. She being limping along she had no idea where she was going. She was cold even though she still had her hoodie on. The wind felt like icicles jabbing into her was a long cold walk to where ever she was going. There was so much pain causing her mind to be foggy. Before Ora knew she was standing at Tom's knocks on the door. Ora can hear Tom coming to the door cursing and stumbling of furniture." Who in the hell is knocking at my door at 1 in the fucking morning?" He opens the door to see Ora standing there shaking. "Ora what is going on? Are you okay?" She just stands there locked in his gaze. She never noticed how blue they where with a hint of short curl locks look like they glow in the moonlight."Ora?" She snaps out of her trance. "Sorry." She ponder through her thoughts before asking. "Can I stay here tonight?, My roommate is drunk and I have no where to go.", Should he let her stay? He couldn't that not after what she did to him. She didn't even apologize leaving him like that. Ora knew she shouldn't have came here not after what she did. She sighs and nods her head before turning around. When she is about to step down the steps she feels Tom strong but soft hands around her wrist. Tom pulls her into a hug causing pain to shoot through her body but she doesn't show it."Of course you can stay love.",Placing his mouth close to her causing her to shiver. He pulls away from Ora and placing his hand around her back touching her rib to help her inside. This time she couldn't help but to yell in pain. Tom immediately pulls his hand away and looks at her concerned. Tears begin to roll down her face from the pain. "She threw me down the stairs." Tom stood there in silence before walking inside. "You can have my bed I'll take the couch." She quickly protests, " This is your house, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." , she said smiling. Before she can even thank ,Tom picks her up and carries her to his room. He lightly sits her on the bed, "Not another word from you missy." . Before she says anything he pulls her shirt up looking at her ribs. She was definitely staying in his bed. She just looks at him in shock, The Tom Hiddleston just pulled up her shirt to take care of her. He tucks her in and places a kiss on her forehead before walking out and shutting the door. No doubt it today was Ora's best and most painful day of her life and she was find with that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The only Reason this story gets update is because of NacyWritesHiddles. **

Ora awakes to the sensational smell of breakfast with an underlying hint of cologne. Cologne?Her eyes flew open and digested her surroundings. She was still fully clothed and wrapped up in the sheets of the huge bed. The amazing smell that clung to the duvet was the smell of Tom. She blushed thinking about it and sat up in the bed. She was stiff from her fall but after a tentative wiggle, her foot was better. She looked to the bedside table for the time, instead she saw a small stack of half read books laid spread on the page he was on; the top title read 'Macbeth- William Shakespeare.' Ora scoffed, a little heavy for bedtime reading, she thought. She didn't flick the rest if the books in case she made a mess. She stood instead and made the bed behind her, she crossed the room toes brushing the thick carpeted floor. She stared around his room. Tom. Hiddleston's. had little bits of evidence scattered all around his room, dear Tom was a little bit of a Kleptomaniac. He had a captain america shield stuffed rather haphazardly onto a shelf along with an array of other movie props he had worked on. Ora shook her head chuckling, her eyes fell on a pinboard. There was a pretty lifelike sketch of him, and some letters, and a lot of photographs if him with his arms around people. Some looked like his family, others Co - stars Ora recognized on sight. Others were dressed in Loki uniforms, clearly beloved fans. Ora stared at this for far too long really, her heart warming for him, he was so kind and stomach rumbled in hunger and the smell of breakfast floated through the house. She tiptoed out of the room conscious of disturbing him. She crept out of the door toward the kitchen, she could hear him singing away to himself now, her heart raced, she loved this song. "Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars." He even hummed the instrumental part until the words where suppose to begin again. "I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find", But this time Tom wasn't singing alone. Ora joined in causing Tom jump and almost dropping the pan of bacon on the ground. Her voice has Tom entranced,he just stood there staring at her. Her voice was beautiful, she was beautiful. Ora stops singing once she saw Tom staring at her. Her cheeks flurished red before she mumbled, "I love this song.", Staring at her feet embarrassed. "Me too. Now come on love and sit down breakfast is ready.", he gestures his hand toward the table. She nods her head and takes the seat that he had pulled out for her. He places their plates on the table and pours their tea. "Thanks you for letting me stay here.", She picks at her food only taking a few bites here and there. Tom nods his head as he continues to eat. They eat the whole time in silence before Ora spoke up, "I'm sorry for running last night. I was scared, embarrassed and .." She is cut off when Tom hand takes her and squeezes it. "There is no need to be sorry, I can see why you ran and I forgive you." , giving her a reassuring smile. She glances at the clock, did she really sleep in that late? Tom knows what she thinking, they still have there hands in one another. Ora pulls her hand away from Tom's ,leaving it exposed to the cool air. "I'm sorry Tom to have to eat and run off but I have to write two chapters instead of one to make up yesterday.", Tom nods his head while standing up taking their plates to the sink. "I'm so sorry Tom, I know it seems like I'm using you. I promise I'm not." , Tom just nods his head again. Ora doesn't know why but him being silent feels like a thousand knives jabbing her in the Ora knew it she was running out the door toward her house crying. Why was she crying? She barley knows Tom, she couldn't have feelings for him already could she? Tom doesn't even hear her leave. "Would you like for me to give you a ride home?", Tom waits for a reply and never receives one. He turns around to see a empty space where Ora had filled up. He did it again he ran her off. Ora arrives back home to find Lizzie passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her just shakes her head and goes up stairs and showers. She gets out of the shower and slips into a pair of sweatpants. She walks down stairs to get a shirt when she see Tom standing in the door way talking to is she going to do ? She has no clean clothes upstairs. When she is about to turn around and head back upstairs a voice stops her. " Come on down Ora, Its just that guy from last night he probably has seen you naked already.", Lizzie words cause Ora and Tom both to turn different shades of red. Ora sighs and walks down the stairs and head to the laundry room. She can hear Lizzie and Tom talking in the living slides a yellow shirt on and walks into the well furnished living room. " Tom what do you want? I have things I need to get done and you being here isn't helping.", Tom just ignores Ora and continues talking to Lizzie. These action hurt Ora but she doesn't know why, she rolls her eyes and walks up stair to her room to begin spends all day writing then erasing until she is finally had the whole thing smiles at her good work before shutting her notebook. It's been a hour since she last heard Tom downstairs,so she decides it is save to go downstairs and finally get something to eat. She slowly makes her way downstairs to keep from drawing any attention to herself. She makes it down the stairs when she hears giggling coming from the living room. Ora peaked around the corner into the living room. And what she saw shattered her heart into a thousand pieces.


End file.
